Валестраз
| relatives = Алекстраза (мать), Калестраз (брат), Изера (тетя), Меритра (кузина) |instance=Логово Крыла Тьмы }} Валестраз - 'член стаи королевы красных драконов Алекстразы , который сражался с Нефарианом , сыном Смертокрыла , вожака чёрных и хроматических драконов, и стал его пленником. Он содержиится в цитадели Нефариана в логове Крыла Тьмы и является вторым боссом рейда после Бритвосмерта Неукротимого. Описание 'Валестраз '''это красный дракон. Он также изместен под именем Валан, когда принимает человеческое обличье. Вначале он выступает для игрока как дружественный персонаж, однако затем становится врагом. Валестраз (которого иногда сокращённо называют Вал) поклялся преследовать Нефариана и его стаю до конца своих дней. В WoW, игроки могут встретить Валестраза в трёх локациях: # Он прячется в нижней части пика Чёрной Горы рядом с началом действий (сначала в облике орка, потом - человека). Он выдаёт задание создать ключ к вехней части пика Чёрной горы. (Если вам сложно его найти, попробуйте поднять свою гамму и приглядеться - существует тайная тропа, по которой надо подняться). # Он помогает группе игроков сражаться с Рендом Черноруком на вершине Чёрной горы. Валестраз создаёт собственную иллюзию, чтобы защитить героев, разозлив Нефариана. Этот эффект можно вызвать печатью вознесения. Если вовремя её применить, Вал одновременно будет атаковать Ренда и исцелять игрока. # Вал настигает Нефариана в Логове Крыла Тьмы и сражается с ним, но проигрывает. Во время битвы Нефариан тяжело ранит и отравляет Вала. Когда рейд заходит в помещение, вы увидите Нефариана в его человеческом обличье, отравляющего Валестраза своей магией. Нефариан замечает игроков и даёт приаказ Валестразу убить их, после чего исчезает. Вазестраз бафит всех игроков перед тем как потерять контроль над собой, давая им шанс убить себя (Вал не хочет быть игрушкой Нефариана). Он также говорит о том, что необходимо найти часть скипетра зыбучих песков. Битва с Валестразом - одна из самых интенсивных драк в ВоВ. Некоторые месяцами не могут совершить первое убийство, и одолеть его, однако для многих эта битва стала любимой. Способности * * * * * * Тактики Vaelastrasz is an intense, time-critical encounter. It must be completed while Essence of the Red is active. Essence of the Red gives casters 500 mana per second, rogues 50 energy per second, and warriors 20 rage per second. While it is active, mana, energy and rage conservation are non-issues, but it will wear off three minutes after the fight begins, and then healers will no longer be able to keep up with the damage being constantly dished out to the raid. Encounters with Vael are often described as "won at 2:45" or "wiped at 3:15". Given the short time window, Vaelastrasz is most easily killed when the raid has tremendous DPS and adequate healing power. The encounter is a balancing act between threat control and DPS. It will test the raid's abilities on both counts. For the first attempt, Vael will be lying on the floor, flagged as friendly. The encounter will begin when the puller (the first main tank) talks to Vael. Should the raid wipe, Vael will be positioned in the middle of the room and the raid must stick to the walls when getting repositioned. In this case, the main tank should approach Vaelastrasz head-on to begin the encounter safely. Positioning for Vael is critical because he has powerful raid-wiping attacks in both the front (cleave) and the rear (tail swipe). These are some suggestions: 1) Casters (warlocks, mages, and their healers) should be positioned on one side of Vaelastrasz, against the wall, clumped together. Hunters and the tanking line up should be positioned opposite the casters. Rogues will be meleeing Vael broadside, staying between front and hind legs to avoid the rear tail swipe knockback and the front cleave attack. Offtanks should be hacking away closer to Vael's front, around his shoulders, ready to move to the main tank's spot. To reduce healing strain, only the next warrior should move toward this position at a time, due to chaining cleaves. The rest should be in a similar position as the rogues. 2) Ranged DPS and healers should stand against the wall to Vael's right. Melee DPS should be positioned at or just behind Vael's right shoulder (don't get too close to his front). Tanks should stand on the opposite side (Vael's left) near the rear leg. The off-tank should be positioned somewhere near Vael's left foreleg. The purpose of this positioning is to limit the damage that chain cleaves can do. The inevitable spreading-out that melee classes will do if they aren't careful can leave a lot of players vulnerable to chain cleaves, which will propagate from the main tank through the off-tank through the rogues. Every such chain cleave can kill several melee DPS players, and you simply can't afford those losses. If DPS players stay by the right foreleg, they will not be hit by a tail swipe when Vael rotates to his left to attack the OT. Цитаты ;Интро: : : ;Другу: :Я...Я проиграл, <имя>. Лорд Чер....Лорд Чёрной Горы слишком силён. Он поглотил мою энергию с...с лёгкостью. Я стал...Я...убейте меня...вы должны...вы должны меня убить. . : :Я сослужу последнюю службу..Надеюсь, это поможет... : ;В гневе: : : : :При 15%:' ; Убив игрока: : :Примечание: Если включить звук, вы услышите: "Прости меня, друг, твоя смерть - ещё одна моя ошибка" '' ; При смерти: : Добыча Видео 425px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * Внешние ссылки Категория:Красные драконы Категория:Боссы Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Логово Крыла Тьмы НИПы